


Ultimate Submission

by Sunfall_of_Ennien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Ultimate Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Only Yours Only Mine Throughout All The Passing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953965) by [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske). 




End file.
